


【月下】Shadow of the Monsters

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [43]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: ✿OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避✿部分內容靈感源自歌詞：IRENE & SEULGI( Red Velvet) –Monster
Series: A3！短篇 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255





	【月下】Shadow of the Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> ✿OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避  
> ✿部分內容靈感源自歌詞：IRENE & SEULGI( Red Velvet) –Monster

卯木千景低頭凝視在烈日映照下地面上的自己。

無論他怎麼看，都不是所謂的「正常」景象。他一直以為自己的心已經冰涼，不會在意凡俗的眼光，可沒曾想過找到了十二月並得知差點隨著家人埋葬的真相之後開始對這樣的小事迷茫；刻耳柏洛斯有三個以上的頭顱、美杜莎甚至有難以數輕的蛇髮，而自己擁有的不過是區區……不應該大驚小怪。

「卯木君？」

面對比自己晚一步踏出交涉公司大門的主管疑惑的眼神，千景立刻笑了笑、示意並沒什麼值得對方多所關心之事，隨即伸出手掌暗示長官上車前往另一個目的地。可即便他轉移了外在的困惑，也沒辦法拋開自身的煩擾；並不想被煩人的室友兼家人後輩追問、卻也不想為了避開麻煩事而耗費心神藏起情緒，工作結束後他便直接回到搬進滿開宿舍前長期使用、如今仍作為任務歇腳地的短暫棲身處。

空蕩蕩的房裡射入外頭的銀白光芒，再次清晰了午間映入他眼底的模樣。千景只是靜靜地仰躺，視線不曾離開那如同投影幕的牆。這樣的午夜時分，他應該要成為別人的噩夢，讓暗幕染上血色；那些他人眼底的難事在自己手中都輕易地猶如玩耍，反倒是溫馨的日常需要學習與排練――雖然如今關照對象倍數增加、照護者的身分亦愈發熟練，可有時他依舊會質問自己：這是卯木千景，還是四月，又或者只是什麼也不是的「OO」而已。千景自嘲一笑，習慣性的防禦姿勢讓他沒法如常人一般抬起手臂遮擋眼前的一切、假裝什麼也看不見；本想他依靠靈敏的聽力與判讀，肯定無人能尋來挑釁，幾乎要闔上綠眸，下一秒倏地坐直的身軀與毫不猶豫向前伸起的手臂的盡頭，卻是凌厲地正對著來人的槍口。

「四月。」

「……怎麼是你，十二月。」

「你沒有出差，今天沒有理由不回去。」

「……」

「到底怎麼了。」

沉默了半晌，略微乾啞的嗓音流露出少見的不自信與遲疑。「十二月，你有幾個影子？」

「我以為我們都有兩個影子，難道你不是嗎？」

「你就這麼肯定？」

「除了自己的，還有八月的。」聽見對方似乎屏息的微弱聲響，御影密微微地勾起嘴角。「因為八月的心很大，所以分給我們都還是完整的。」

「心跟影子沒有關係吧，照甜食份量而言，你的才該是最大的。確定不是三個？」

「那十二月你的應該早就因為辛辣導致的潰瘍而萎縮了，根本不到兩個吧？」

「哼。」喉頭發出的模糊聲響似是不屑，卻也透著放鬆的味道。卯木千景站起身，沒有多說一句話，卻穩妥地接住談話完畢就自顧自地朝他手臂倒下的御影密，緩步朝著到來時緊閉的門走去。月光下晃動的影子是三個？四個？卯木千景與御影密究竟各自擁有幾個？

無論被照出幾個影子，他們都擁有彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：一開始的「區區……」就是「區區兩個影子」，中段的「或者只是什麼也不是的『OO』而已」則是「或者只是什麼也不是的『怪物』而已」。


End file.
